


I'm Not Okay (I promise)

by kuruyuji



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Emo Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Gen, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, hot topic AU, shuichi is a fine ass emo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuruyuji/pseuds/kuruyuji
Summary: You fall for the emo employee at your local hot topic, and its’s a HUGE crush
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069850
Kudos: 44





	I'm Not Okay (I promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from my tumblr: kuruyuji, check it out if ya want

You were not ashamed one bit that your favorite store was Hot Topic. Your friends can call you childish all they want, nothing was stopping you from walking in.

Today you and your friend Miu were at the mall and you practically had to drag her towards Hot Topic,

“Please Miu,” you whine, “I won’t even take that long!”

Miu pulls her arm away from your grasp, “Hell no! That store is for fucking virgins! I don’t want to be seen in that edgy ass store!”

You pout as Miu starts to walk away from you, “I’ll be at the food court. Have fun buying vibrators and fuck machines.”

“That’s Spencers! Not Hot Topic!” You protested. Shaking your head, you walked inside the store. It was blasting Sleeping with Sirens. Yes! Actual alternative and rocks bands and not indie music! Sure you liked indie, but calling it alt? No, hearing that just made your blood boil. 

You browse around the graphic tees and funko-pops, casually bobbing your head to the music. You saw some anime tees that caught your eye and decided to grab them, along with a My Chemical Romance shirt. Once you got what you wanted you walked to the line. The line was quite long, so you pull out your phone and go through your social media for a bit..

“Next!” the cashier calls. You move forward, eyes still glued to your phone. Placing your shirts onto the counter with one hand while scrolling through your phone with the other.

“Hey,” the cashier greets, “is that all today?”

Your eyes trail up towards the cashier, “Hmm? Oh yeah that's all-” 

You couldn’t help but stare at the cashier. It was a guy who had navy blue hair with side swept bangs. A black baseball cap was covering his eyes, decorated with band pins on the side of his hat. But when you took a look at his eyes when he looked at you again, you can feel your breath hitch. They were golden, and the dark circles around his eyes seemed to make them appear brighter. Not to mention that his eyeliner was flawless, sharp and clean. He wore a Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge t-shirt and a lanyard covered with anime and more band pins. 

You read his name tag, his name was Shuichi.

“Umm,” his voice makes you snaps back into reality. You blink in confusion and look at him. The cashier- Shuichi was looking at you, you can see some sweat forming on his forehead. “I asked if that was all,”

“Oh! Right sorry. Um, yeah that’s all.”

_Stupid!_ You look away from Shuichi, who was folding your shirts. You take a good look at his side profile, his right ear covered with piercings.

“Cool piercings.” you said before you can stop yourself. Shuichi looks back at you and displays an awkward smile.

“Ah, thank you.” He quickly looks away and goes back to folding your clothes. You don’t know what has gotten in you, but you just HAD to make some type of conversation with him.”

“What’s your favorite MCR song?” you ask him, wanting to kick yourself in the stomach. Shuichi pauses what he was doing and places his index finger onto his chin.

“Hmm, probably I’m Not Okay.”

You beam, “ooh I love that one! Personally mine is Boy Division.” Shuichi smiles back.

“Yeah, that one is amazing too. I think it’s a bit obvious of what my favorite album is.” He looks down, gesturing at his shirt and then tilts his head so you can see some of his Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge pins. 

_God damn this emo boy was so fine._ You have to come here more often. Over the speakers, Destroya starts playing over the speakers.

“Hey speak of the devil,” you comment, “we’re talking about MCR right now.”

“Well this is my playlist.” A small blush forms on Shuichis face. He neatly folds the last of your shirts.

Yes! We’re getting somewhere, “This is your playlist? Great taste. I heard the Sleeping with Sirens playing earlier.”

“Yea, I saw you headbanging to it earlier,” Shuichi smiles. Wait- he was watching you?

It was then your turn to blush. “oh, you saw that?”

Shuichi pauses his actions. The blush on his face only darkens.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to sound creepy,” he apologized, “It’s just that not a lot of people who come here like my music. A lot of people complain about it being too depressing like ma’am, this is a Hot Topic. If you want happy music there's a H&M next door.”

You shake your head, ”no it’s okay.” you actually didn’t mind. In fact, the thought of him lowkey checking you out kind of made your heart flutter. Shuichi starts adding up your total.

“That’ll be fifty dollars.”

_Shit!_ You forgot how expensive Hot Topic can be. You frown as you open up your wallet. Maybe you can skip a couple of breakfasts. But is a bunch of Graphic tees worth you next few meals? You look at the tees.

Well, they will make cute outfits-

“Sorry again, but are you alright?” Shuichi asks you again. “It’s just that you were spacing out for a bit.”

“Oh my bad, sorry.” you apologized as you hand him the money. Shuichi takes note of the small frown on your face as you hand over the cash. He recognized that feeling, spending all your money on merch. A feeling he knew too well. Just ask the dozens of posters and figuring that cover his wall. He looks at you again, a soft blush covering his cheeks. Shuichi didn’t meet a lot of people who were one: actually alternative and weren’t doing it for a trend. Two: really nice. Three: pretty attractive.

He takes a deep breath, will he get fired? Maybe.

“Here’s your change.” your eyes widen as Shuichi hands you back a twenty.

“I-” you stammered, “I believe I payed you exactly fifty.”

Shuichi pulls his hat down avoiding your eyes, “I don’t mind. It’ll probably just come out of my paycheck.” he slides you a free anime pin too. 

A soft smile spreads on your face. God you loved this emo boy. Filled with determination, you look back at Shuichi.

“Do you want to hang out one day?”

Shuichi looks back at you, the small blush now covered his whole face.

“My lunch break is in five minutes. Want to grab something to eat at the food court?”

Your smile only grew, “I’d love that.”

\---

Miu idly checks her phone. She sips on her drink, very close to texting you because you were taking a little too long. She looks up and chokes at the sight in front of her.

With no shame, you and Shuichi stand next to each other, sharing a box of fries and bashful smiles. Your sweater also had a few new (and maybe stolen) pins.

Miu cackles, “You said Hot Topic didn’t sell fuck machines (y/n)!″


End file.
